People
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei is frustrated and all he wants is a cigarette...and then he meets Kai, that guy from his lit class. [No pairing]


A big thanks goes to _Shin Rigel_ for being my superbe beta and actually reading this very random one shot.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-People-**

He looked shocked at that monotone countenance his teacher regarded him with, and amid his final glare at the elder, from his ochre eyes, he grabbed his books and left. He slammed the door purposely behind him, cursed at his professor, in dark mutters beneath his breath and stalked down the echoing halls of quiet profanity. Not a soul was seen in the corridors, everything was shut off and deep within lessons and on that Monday morning, even the floors were neatly waxed.

His boots resonated against the tiles as his angered footsteps led him to the back exit of the building. He opened the door and like expected; a cold chill greeted him to the outdoors. Autumn was nearing and that morn displayed the seasons changing over. He swore, walking in a shiver that as he left his house, flakes of snow fell from the clouds, already.

In another few weeks, a first white veil would cover the earth and dead grass, sooner than the norm. It was not windy, the leaves, slowly decaying did not sway around in a cyclone. The breeze of the season was absent and, looming overhead was a rested stillness, another trait uncommon for that time of year.

His fingers nimbly tied up his brown coat and dove into his pockets. As he walked, barely aware of his feet crunching on the pavement, he pulled out a small packet and looked at it with the same hate, focused on his literature teacher and the old owl's ways. He despised smoking cigarettes and always promised himself he would quit, eventually. This time, it was his last one and his weekly funds were already dry, like the tobacco, compressed and rolled. But, he needed this brief moment of relief, a means to let go of his frustration and blow it all away in a puff of smoke.

He turned the corner of the school, leading him to the back, for some peace and quiet. He watched himself kick pebbles on his path, not even realizing, another person; a rarity was already leaning against the wall.

''I guess I'm not alone.''

The other spoke to him.

He looked up at the male, accented with a deep voice, drawing him out of his infuriation, in a sudden sentence. Nevertheless, the face was vaguely familiar to him, and wanly, he smiled, dropping his things onto the ground before searching for his lighter.

''Shouldn't you be in class?'' He asked, hands desperately digging through his pockets.

A quick retort came: ''Shouldn't you?''

His amber eyes glanced back at the other, tall in stature with dark, slate hair. That man was in his English class, he recognized the familiar visage from the back of class, always sleeping on Tuesday mornings, tomorrow for that matter.

''Teacher kicked me out for not having my work done.'' He responded, even if no question was asked.

Then, there came no reply. Just a cloud of smoke was exhaled into the crisp air, still bitter and cold.

The silence did not last; yet another profanity was uttered from his mouth, craving nicotine.

''Fucking lighter!'' It was missing, probably left on his dresser back home, or in his locker somewhere.

A faint light shone from beside him and the stoic man held out his arm. In his hand, lit, was his silver Zippo. The other leaned into the flame, burning the tip as he sucked on the filter, dragging in a harsh breath, with an appreciate nod. It burned like the tobacco did and in his exhale, a real smile surfaced from behind the toxic mist.

''Thanks...and, I'm Rei. I don't think we've ever properly spoken.'' He offered his hand and it was met with a strong, ivory one, clasping his own.

''Kai.'' He said his name politely and drew his hand back to pluck at the half-smoked cigarette, dangling on his lip.

''So, Kai, why are you not in class?'' Rei asked quietly, flicking his ashes to the ground.

It took a moment before he answered. ''We had an exam, I was done first.''

Rei blinked, gazing down at his watch. Class had only started fifteen minutes ago and lasted almost two hours.

Kai smirked proudly. So, maybe he was not just the lazy guy in back of_ lit_, barely ever awake. That is what Rei's honest opinion was. He looked over at him in disbelief, then opened his mouth to speak, but fell short of finding words, and laughed faintly.

''You don't seem like the smoking type, or the type to not do work.'' Kai said it casually, though the statement was loaded with a shot back, at the less than subtle gawking.

''You don't look like the smart type either. '' Rei countered and voiced the words his visage had already stated.

He blew out a deep puff and watched the gray toxins float away, in an uncomfortable silence, until he sighed.

''You're right. But I'm trying to quit.''

''I figured you were one of those good boys-'' Kai was interrupted sharply, in the start of such a familiar speech, mocking the code of etiquette, as most boys did.

''-That follows all the rules: no smoking, no alcohol or drugs because the punishment is, on a bad day, expulsion.'' He quoted it all, off the top of his head, memorized with sarcasm from the handbook and guide to the all-masculine college, they both attended.

''Looks can be deceiving.'' He added as an after thought.

''Obviously.'' Kai concluded, his tone dripping in irony.

He tossed his finished cigarette into the grass and stepped on it. His eyes glanced briefly over at the other smoker before he gathered his books and pushed himself off the wall, starting to walk away.

''Where are you going? '' Rei suddenly asked, a curious shade to his inquiry.

''I'm going to study, so I can be a nerd and finish my test, in ten minutes.''

''But you've already learned something today.''

A brow rose, on the impassive face. ''And, what would that be?''

''We both learned not to judge people, without knowing them first.''

This time, Kai laughed goodheartedly and turned back, walking away as he waved to Rei, someone new and just another person.

**-EndE- **


End file.
